Canterlot/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 S1E01 storybook opening Equestria landscape cropped.jpg|Canterlot on the mountainside in storybook style. FANMADE Twilight's home in Canterlot.jpg|That's a tall tower The Best Night Ever Canterlot S1E26.png|Overview of Canterlot Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|A close up view of the castle Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|A slightly different shot of it, this time with fireworks The Castle, From the inside.png|Canterlot's Hall Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|The castle's hedge maze Main 6 coming in S2E01.png|Canterlot's Hall seen before in The Best Night Ever Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|This is a long corridor Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png|A view of the maze from the Main Hall Entrance to Maze s02e01.png|The entrance to Canterlot's maze Main 6 separated S2E01.png|A maze that does not seem so difficult, but it is The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E2_Canterlot.png|A different view of Canterlot S2E2_Canterlot_2.png|It seems to be levitating S2E2_Canterlot_3.png|Canterlot after being corrupted by Discord S2E2_Canterlot_4.png|A close-up of Canterlot S2E2_Canterlot_5.png|Canterlot's waterfalls can be seen Sweet and Elite Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|An view of Canterlot's exterior during the day A Canterlot street S2E9.png|A view of a Canterlot street. Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png|A Canterlot racecourse, site of the Wonderbolts Derby. Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png|An art gallery in Canterlot. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png|A Canterlot cafe. Rarity in an opera house box S2E9.png|A Canterlot opera house. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|A garden party, Octavia can be seen playing a musical instrument Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot Entrance S2E11.PNG|Canterlot entrance at winter time. Canterlot in winter s02e11.png|Light of friendship above Canterlot. Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg|Canterlot's theater Family Appreciation Day Canterlot S2E12.png|Canterlot back in the day Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny in Canterlot Youngerprincesscelestia.png|Princess Celestia before Ponyville was created Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png|Granny and her dad showing the seeds to Celestia Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Celestia pointing the piece of land that will soon become Ponyville The Last Roundup Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The stadium where the Equestria Rodeo competition takes place. It's About Time S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png|Twilight sneaking through the streets of Canterlot Tower S2E20.png|I assume this is the tallest building in all of Canterlot S2E20 Night guards.png|Two guardians that guard the entrance in Canterlot S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png|The entrance is locked Twilight A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Outside Canterlot S2E25.png|Outside Canterlot. We see the forcefield around it. Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|Royal guards guarding railway line. Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png S02E25 Celestia and Luna patrol.png|Celestia and Luna switching shifts guarding Canterlot. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|The forgotten crystal caverns beneath Canterlot S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|A small view of the cityscape within Canterlot during the Changeling uprising S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Canterlot under Changeling occupation. Taste the Love.png|Chrysalis sent flying out of Canterlot Castle. Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|Fireworks celebrating the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Season three Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png Twilight very sad S3.png Twilight Failure Song S03.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png Castle Creator game Canterlot Castle background 1.jpg Canterlot Castle background 2.jpg Canterlot Castle background 3.jpg Canterlot Castle background 4.jpg Canterlot Castle background 5.jpg Canterlot Castle background 6.jpg Canterlot Castle background 7.jpg Category:Location galleries